


Quiet

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Meltdown, Podfic Welcome, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Something goes wrong with the animus and Charlotte panics.





	Quiet

"Galina!" Charlotte yelled into the void. She was trapped in the animus loading screen. The envoirnment wasn't loading and she couldn't get out. 

"My'shell! Get me out! Please!" 

Charlotte waited for a couple minutes but My'shell didn't answer. She started pacing back and forth but stopped when she started growing even more panicked. She took a couple deep breaths to keep from freaking out. _Don't crack, Char. Don't crack. You're an adult now. Not a child anymore._

Charlotte had learned to keep her breakdowns and burnouts private. She didn't want the others thinking of her as incapable. 

She started fiddling with her hair and shaking her head slightly to keep herself focused and drive the bad thoughts away. She was annoyed and scared to be alone with nothing but her own thoughts. Too much quiet. The bad kind of quiet. The kind of quiet that made her wish she had some kind of music or a tv show playing in the background to keep her grounded. She covered her ears and screamed. She hadn't done any stress screaming in years, not since her first year of high school. 

She screamed long and loud, shattering the quiet of the memory corridor like ice. She felt someone touch her shoulder and gently slip their hand into hers. 

"Charlotte."

Charlotte looked to see Galina next to her. "Si?" 

"You need to calm down." She said quietly. 

Charlotte was jolted out of the memory corridor. Her head felt like she was having a migraine. She stood up. The others were talking but she could only pick up a few words here and there. 

"Charlotte -" 

"- Where are -"

"Charlotte!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back before stomping out of the room. Charlotte found her room and went inside. She popped a couple painkillers to ease her headache, curled up on her bed, and made a nest out of the blankets. She closed her eyes. 

She winced as the door opened and closed. "Charlotte?"

"Go away, Galina." She felt the bedsprings bounce slightly as Galina sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm-mm."

"I'll leave if it helps." To be honest, as tired as she was and possibly suffering from burnout, Charlotte still wanted someone to be with her. 

"No. I-its fine."

Galina laid down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were autistic earlier? We would already have accamodations planned and ready for you if you did."

"I was afraid you'd make fun of me." Charlotte mumbled. The other woman snorted. "Hardly. Some of the most influential assassins in history were disabled, like the Frye twins."

"Really?" Galina ran a hand through her hair. "Yes."

That made her feel a bit better, at least for now.


End file.
